The Image on Paper
by katsa5
Summary: Vash draws Wolfwood. VxW. I'm not sure on the rating (Maybe R is too strong). Yaoi warnings, but mostly just kawaii reading


Disclaimer; Why do I have to write this? Do I look like the genius that created or owns Trigun? Nope. Oh well. My brother looks exactly like Knives (scary), and that's the closest to me owning anything that's official Trigun and/or anime. 

Comments; Just a cute fic, I needed a break from drama. Being an artist, I love Art (duh!). The plot occurred to me during a painting class. This was NOT 'sinking ship' inspired (did I just give too much away?), its more from personal experience. 0___0; That just came out WAY wrong; ARRGH!! Just Read!

The Image on Paper

Vash had taken up drawing. Often, he would be sitting in the windowsill of the hotel room, alone, drawing the street below or the people as they go by.

One day, while he was out, Nicholas Wolfwood, who shared the room with him, found the large, spiral-bound book on the coffee table. He saw Vash carry this once or twice and wondered why. He opened to the first page, and he was surprised by what he found, "Since when did the Humanoid Typhoon learn to draw?" There were mini sketches, about nine per page. "Picasso, he ain't." he muttered as he turned the pages, "But these are really good." 

He stopped when he reached page five. That page was filled with drawings of him. So did several pages after. There were drawings of him sleeping, working on his motorcycle, smoking, cleaning his guns, even eating. The strange thing was, he didn't even know he was being drawn. Vash may sometimes have a talent for being a sneak, but since when was he good enough to manage drawing him this many times without notice? Hey, why was he even drawing him in the first place?

Then, the door opened, and Vash the Stampede walked in. Wolfwood looked up in time to stare into his face. The two men stared at each other in surprise, with Wolfwood still holding the open sketchbook. Wolfwood spoke first with a disarming smirk, "These are good." 

Vash smiled back. He noticed that the page he stopped at were the most recent ones; the ones with Wolfwood smiling. 

"You have a lot of pictures of me in here."

Vash tried not to blush, "You- have an interesting face." (Author, "This was always my excuse.")

Wolfwood chuckled, "Do I?" He held the book up, as if to get a better look at them, "Am I really that ugly, or do you need a helluva lot more practice."

Vash slammed the door behind him and ran up to grab the sketchbook. But Wolfwood playfully dodged him. Vash tackled him, and the two crashed upon each other. Vash managed to grab the book back, but the moment he placed it on the table, Wolfwood pulled him back down. The two wrestled on the floor.

"So, you think I have an interesting face, eh?"

"You think I need practice?" he pinned him beneath his arm, in a lock, "Since when were you such an expert."

Wolfwood twisted, pressing Vash beneath his weight and freeing his arms, "You don't have to be an expert to see you need practice. Where did you learn to draw, Kindergarten?" He thought the pictures were far better than that, but Vash was fun to rag.

Vash pushed him off and they rolled, "Not my fault, you kept moving."

"I didn't know you were drawing me, you rat." Wolfwood caught him in a lock, "You want me to stand still?"

Vash froze. Then, he turned to Wolfwood.

"I'm saying, do you want me to model for you?"

Vash began to laugh.

"What!"

"You're not the kind that likes scrutiny or being still."

Wolfwood chuckled, "Really? How little you know me."

"I know you; you can't do it."

Wolfwood playfully pushed Vash off, "Is that a challenge, Vash the Stampede?" He jumped to his feet as Vash tried to tackle him again. The blonde gunman fell flat at the other's feet. "Grab that sketchbook of yours, Tongari, and let's get started." Smiling and without any hesitation, Vash immediately jumped to his feet, reaching for the book and pencil. He was waiting for this opportunity for a long while.

Wolfwood sat across the coffee table from Vash. He closed his eyes with a smirk and leaned on his hand, which rested on the tabletop by the elbow. He looked like he was dreaming. Vash quickly sketched the image in five minutes. Next, Wolfwood put his hand down and glared at Vash, who drew that expression in three minutes. Wolfwood looked over he was done, "How about a full body drawing."

"Yeah." He looked around. "Sit in the desk chair."

Wolfwood pulled out the swivel chair. He plopped in, swung one leg over one arm, leaned his head against the back, and looked at Vash with a casual smirk. 

"Dangle your left arm." Vash said and Wolfwood obeyed. Vash drew him in fifteen minutes, and Wolfwood never complained about being still for so long. "What do you think?" Vash asked as Wolfwood walked over to see. 

He thought for a second. "Next one- without the jacket."

"Huh?"

"Its too bulky." He slid off his shoulders and tossed in onto the couch. "What do you want me to do now? Another pose on the chair?"

Vash shrugged, "Sure."

This time, Wolfwood climbed into the chair backwards, wrapped his arms under the chair arms, hooked his feet into the back, and hung upside down in the chair. Vash laughed at the site, and Wolfwood responded, "Shut up and draw, Tongari. I don't know how long I can hold this."

As Vash copied Wolfwood onto the paper, he noticed Wolfwood's body. The strain of holding himself upside down flexed the muscles in his arms and legs. Something about the way his white shirt against the tanned, tonned body made him almost forget drawing for a few seconds. 

After two minutes, Wolfwood's face was beginning to turn red, but he didn't complain. 

Then, there was a loud crash, when the chair fell out from under Wolfwood from bad balance. Vash tossed the book aside and ran to Wolfwood, who was an upside down bundle on the floor. Wolfwood cursed under his breath as he slowly stood up, holding his head, "No more chair."

"Are you all right?"

"Fine, just a small bump on the head." He muttered, slightly dizzy. "Nothing a cigarette can't cure." Then, an idea occurred to him for the nest drawing. "You want to draw another?"

Vash shrugged his shoulders with a smile, "As long as it doesn't break you."

Wolfwood gave a very sarcastic chuckle.

In truth, Vash felt he could draw Wolfwood all day and night. Something about Wolfwood always captured his interest, making him want to memorize every detail of his body. He began to put what he remembered on paper. Even though he drew him several times, there was always something new about him. Every new twist seems to reveal something better about him. 

The next pose was Wolfwood sitting casually on the couch, shirt open, smoking a cigarette. Vash was flat on the floor, looking up. Wolfwood smoked very slowly, to make the cigarette last. During the drawing, Wolfwood was staring at Vash's face. He watched the blonde's eyes following the contours of his body. He found that being under his scrutiny was- exciting. He did the habit that he recently obtained and began his own study of Vash's body. He saw him naked before, so he began to imagine the details he remembered upon Vash; basically, undress him with his eyes. He wondered if Vash noticed his staring. He may have, but may not have guessed the intention. They stopped when the cigarette burned out, in twenty-five minutes. 

"Done."

Wolfwood sighed aloud and stretched his arms over his head. "Can I see it?" Vash passed him the book and stood up. He walked over to his drawer and got out his knife. The pencil needed sharpening. 

Wolfwood gazed at the drawing. He noticed that Vash seemed to give special attention to certain places; his face and the places that showed skin. Does that mean anything? He looked at Vash. A bold idea came into his mind, and he thought, "I want him to see me."

Vash turned around, pencil sharp. At the same time, Wolfwood stood up, "Vash, you're not used to drawing people, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're drawing like you've never seen a body before, just clothes and jumbled shapes. The details and proportions are off, somewhat."

"Its not like I'm an expert."

"I know. I was just going to suggest that-." He didn't finish, for he could see by Vash's expression that he already knew what it was.

Vash's eyes somewhat widened, "Are you saying that-."

"Why not? Its not like you've never seen a male body before."

"Yeah, but I never drew one like that. I never saw you-." He changed his mind about finishing the last sentence.

Wolfwood chuckled, "Don't tell me you're squeamish."

"No."

"I don't mind at all. Besides, the exercise will really help you. Come on, Tongari, want to try, at least once?" 

Vash scratched the back of his head in embarrasment, "I guess-."

"OK, then." Wolfwood turned and immediately began removing his clothes. Vash sat down on the floor, and, without his realization, he was watching Wolfwood undress. Something about the way that white shirt was falling down dark shoulders attracted him. His mouth went dry when his belt unbuckled and his fly unzipped. He followed lithe built legs as his pants slid off. Wolfwood casually turned to him, stark naked, "So, what do you me to do?"

Vash said nothing, but was thankful for the strategically placed sketchbook on his lap.

"I'll just lie down." He rolled out on the carpet on his back. His arms laid out around his head and one leg rested upon the bent knee of the other.

Vash held the open sketchbook before him, pencil ready. It took a little while for him to actually begin drawing. "If I didn't know better," he thought, "I would have thought that Wolfwood was doing this to me on purpose, flirting with me."

Honestly, Wolfwood was.

Vash drew Wolfwood in a slow, almost hesitant pace. Wolfwood didn't mind staying still, he was too busy staring at Vash. He loved the subtle nervous expressions on his face. "Tongari, are you all right?" he asked once. Vash nodded, slightly tugging the collar of his coat. 

Vash stopped after two-thirds. He placed the book beside him and stood up. Wolfwood moved and sat up. Vash began to unbutton his coat, "It's a little hot in here."

Wolfwood silently sniggered and thought, "Wonder why." Vash tossed his coat beside Wolfwood's on the couch, revealing his tight, black outfit. Now it was Wolfwood's turn to secretly stare; Vash looked really, really good. 

Vash had his back to Wolfwood as he was taking his coat off. He wasn't sure how long he could do this without jumping Wolfwood. That scene of the cynical priest lying naked on the patterned carpet was turning him on. Everything about Wolfwood had turned him on. But he was scared, scared of the knowledge that Wolfwood doesn't return his feelings.

Wolfwood knew it was going to be a real struggle hiding his body's reaction the next time Vash draws him. Vash's outfit revealed his scarred body seductively. With him looking like that, with his eyes studying his body, Wolfwood thought that the next pose should be on his stomach, hiding certain anatomy. He was wanting Vash, he knew it. He wanted him for a long time. But how could he do anything about it? He saw the mixed expression on Vash's face when he first proposed the idea. Besides, he knew he liked women. How would Vash react if he knew-. He thought to himself, "Oh well, I least I get the feeling of his eyes upon me. That's enough to make my dreams steamy for a week."

Vash turned back around. He stared at Wolfwood for a few moments, and he stared back. "How about you sit up and-."

"Like this?" He casually leaned back, resting on one hand, legs semi-curled, and the other arm loose beside him. 

"Great." He said as he sat back down. 

Wolfwood sighed, and thought to himself, "I feel like a 'bunny', sitting like this." 

Vash drew a few lines, then stopped. Wolfwood, sitting there, was looking irresistable. Maybe he could get away with sitting closer to him. He crawled forward.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wanted a change of angles." He stopped, sitting closer, not far from his feet

Wolfwood began to feel a touch of Vash's heat. He thought to himself, "Oh god, he's so close to me. Shit, I want him- now." 

Vash was also thinking, "He looks so warm. I can feel you, here. I can't draw, for my hands are craving to touch you. Maybe, I can get closer." He stood up a bit and began to creep around him. He was inches away from the other.

Wolfwood wondered what Vash was doing. He didn't ask, for it may embarrass him. Vash was very close, he could feel his breath on his bare skin. "Please Vash, I'm begging you-." He thought, remaining still. Vash's eyes scanned across Wolfwood's body. He placed the book down, and he moved with them, crawling on hands and knees with the grace of a panther. He investigated him all over. Wolfwood stared, watching him. Vash knew how stupidly obvious he was, but he didn't care; he was with Wolfwood. He stopped when his eyes met with the other's. The two froze staring into each other's eyes. Vash moved his arm over the other for balance, and he was arched over Wolfwood, who remained still in pose. They were frozen in the moment. 

Then, Wolfwood decided to take a chance, and mouthed to Vash, "Touch me." Vash's hand slowly, almost unconsciously crept up and carefully touched Wolfwood's thigh. It slowly slid underneath, caressing the underside, causing Wolfwood to quietly moan. 

They froze again, staring at each other. They didn't speak; no words were needed. Vash leaned towards Wolfwood slowly, he towards him, and they met in a kiss. 

After a second, their kiss deepened. Wolfwood desperately reached around Vash and pulled him close. Vash reached for him as he was pulled over him. Wolfwood began tearing off Vash's clothes until he was naked as well, while Vash was feeling him everywhere. 

The two made passionate love throughout the night in that small hotel room.

Owari

If any of you readers are good friends of mine, I'm not trying to be a trite hypocrite with this story. I firmly believe that the human body is beautiful and the study of it is necessary when it comes to drawing. I dislike the sexual implication that comes with it. But, obviously, the two were wanting each other for a long while, so you would expect something sexual happening sometime. It was only timing, so don't hold it against me

.

We all need encouragement. Once again, I believe in learning from my mistakes and achievements, so give me your worst or best shit on the reviews if you feel like it.


End file.
